


Team Up Day After Tuesday

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [6]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Multi, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really liked <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com">AwesomestPwner1</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span>'s recent story <span><a href="http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/art/Wedgie-Battle-Scorpion-V-Hawkeye-557508318?q=gallery%3AAwesomestPwner1&qo=0"> Wedgie Battle: Scorpion v. Hawkeye
</a></span>and I love Kate Bishop as much as the next guy, not to mention Carmilla herself so for this week's <a class="discoverytag" href="http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday">#wedgiewednesday</a> Carm and Kate are teaming up to take on Madame Masque.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Team Up Day After Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked [AwesomestPwner1](http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com)'s recent story [ Wedgie Battle: Scorpion v. Hawkeye ](http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/art/Wedgie-Battle-Scorpion-V-Hawkeye-557508318?q=gallery%3AAwesomestPwner1&qo=0)and I love Kate Bishop as much as the next guy, not to mention Carmilla herself so for this week's [#wedgiewednesday](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday) Carm and Kate are teaming up to take on Madame Masque.

  
"We're definitely going to go eat, right, Kate?" Carmilla asked, sighing. "I didn't come out to walk around in some park for hours on end."

Kate lightly punched her shoulder. "Shut up, it's only been ten minutes. Besides, we have to get through the park to get to the place I'm..."

As she trailed off, Carmilla followed her eyes. Some greasy guy, looked vaguely familiar, but nothing to write home about. She really hoped that wasn't Kate's taste in men, otherwise she'd have to reconsider this friendship thing.

"Carm, do you remember what happened when we met?"

Carmilla winced. How could she forget? "What's up?"

"I think that's a guy."

"No shit."

"No," Kate said, her voice getting quiet and urgent. "I mean, a guy who's _working for Madame Masque_."

"Then that changes everything." Carmilla stretched her arms out. "I don't really want Masque in my personal business, though, so I'm gonna' go and get outfitted. You follow him, I'll catch up."

"How?"

"I'm a _spy,_ Kate. 's what we do."

\----

After a quick change of clothes, Carmilla now decked out in her Scorpion gear, saw Kate, dressed in her same purple hoodie on a ledge in a warehouse. The cliches are cliches for a reason, she thought, and snuck up behind her.

"That's her, huh?" she whispered.

Kate nearly jumped out of her body, but regained enough sense to not jeopardize everything. "We got her. We can make up for last time."

"Didn't we save the multiverse? What do we have to prove?"

"Eh," Kate shrugged. "It was more like _we,_ the Young Avengers,did, and you were kinda' there."

Carmilla snorted. "Fucking up a dimensional counterpart of you was so much fun. I wonder if the genuine article is as fun a punching bag."

"Save it, fight-happy. We can settle it _after_ we kick Masque's ass."

"After sounds fun. Plan?"

"Go down there and fuck shit up?"

"Sounds good."

Carmilla and Kate were a little too eager combined and they bumped into each other as they were about to jump down. Carmilla was more or less fine, but Kate was about to fall. She reached out for Carmilla to grab her, but ended up going down anyway.

The Scorpion did about the only thing she could think of: grab something and hope for the best. She ended up grabbing something purple and stretchy.

It took her a second to recognize it, but she was giving Kate an incredibly high hanging wedgie.

"Sorry," Carmilla whispered, trying her hardest not to laugh.

But the pain in Kate's butt seemed to make her forget that this was supposed to be a covert mission and she screamed, "GET ME UP!"

Everyone in the warehouse looked up at Kate, Masque herself probably looking on amused, making the archer hide her face in shame, remembering why this was supposed to be quiet coming back to her with quickness.

Carmilla managed to pick her back up and turned to Kate and said, "Back me up when you're ready" before dropping down.

The fight was fairly easy, the henchpeople not really amounting to much in terms of skill. The numbers were daunting, but for someone who's taken on the Hulk, Carmilla had no fear of them.

Kate jumped back in after adjusting her underwear as best she could, firing an arrow at someone who was about to clock Carmilla from behind.

"We're gonna' talk about that when we're done, Scorpion," she said, glaring.

Carmilla laughed and knocked another guy out. "Save it."

They were doing well against the Masque'd henchmen, but there was no accounting for the head honchess just watching, waiting for the right moment.

Right before Carmilla and Kate finished off the last few henchmen, they felt two sharp shots in their back, sending them slumping to the ground.  

"And that's why you always carry a stun gun," Masque explained, holding the thing up to her henchmen. "Saves us a lot of time, and _you_ a lot of embarrassment. Hang them up like last time. I'll shoot them after we've gotten what we need from these boxes."

There only about four left, so two helped Kate up by her purple panties, and another pair tried to get Carmilla.

But, fun fact about the Scorpion: Stun blasts don't do shit to her. She was just playing possum. She waited until the last possible second to drop Hench #3 and Hench #4 with her stinger.  

The other two try and come for her, but Kate fires arrows into their knees and Carmilla kicks their faces in.

However, Madame Masque snuck behind her and yanked her yellow panties with the thick blue trim right out of her pants. Carmilla yelped and tried to grab her panties, but Masque was brutal, yanking her around and making her taste them.

The villainess made sure to keep Carmilla in front of her, making it so Kate couldn't fire at her from her hanging position.

While Carmilla was sure her panties were never coming out of her ass, she wasn't helpless and the wedgie eventually became less of an intense pain so she could focus somewhat. Just needed to...

Masque's knee went slack and she dropped Carmilla in shock. "What happened?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Carmilla limped over to Kate and helped her down, before turning back to Masque and saying, "Scorpion's sting."

"We'll work on that," Kate added, earning an elbow to the side. "Hey!"

"Anyway, I don't think you can take two of us," Carmilla gestured to herself and to Kate. "Especially _not_ with a dead leg. You wanna' just give up?"

Masque couldn't spit, wearing a full face mask and all, and being too much of a lady to do it regardless, but the cold silence of her voice sure did imply it.

Kate cracked her knuckles after she got her panties out of her ass, happy to hear nothing. "Don't say we didn't give you the chance. And just remember,"

"You asked for it," Carmilla said, grinning under her mask.

\-----

"Should we call the cops now? It's been like fifteen minutes."

"She left us for twenty."

"Yeah, but, like... look at her."

Carmilla pointed to the hanging Madame Masque. The villain's pants were supporting her lift from a wooden plank, her lower region taking all the pressure. She'd given up wiggling, but that didn't give her much reprieve, considering her black panties were stretched out on top of her forehead.

"I'm starting to feel bad," Carmilla said.

She and Kate exchanged looks before busting out laughing. Kate grabbed her iPhone and called Carmilla over.

"Let's take a selfie real quick and then we'll call the cops."

"Fine, fine. You can't post it anywhere, though. S-P-Y, remember? Show your superhero friends, I guess."

Kate quickly okayed it, holding up her phone. Carmilla took her time walking over and getting in frame, grabbing a leghole of Masque's panties and pulling.  

Again, Masque was wearing a full face mask, but her entire body radiated with shame, and her face underneath was contorted in embarrassment.

"Get me down!" she demanded. "You can't leave me here!"

Kate was now on the phone with the police, leaving Carmilla to decide if they'd leave her hanging or tie her up.

Her decision was quick. She removed Masque's mask and pulled her panties clean over her face, hooking them under her chin, but she brought her down.

Masque wobbled around, trying to rip her panties off her face, but Carmilla paralyzed her with an ass tap, dropping the villain.

She grabbed some rope and tied Masque's hands behind her back and then her legs to her hands. "Got to leave you some dignity, right?" Completely ignoring Masque's pants were still wedged high up her butt, even without taking into account the face-covering atomic wedgie.

Kate got off the phone and tilted her head to take in what happened to mask, using her phone to quickly snap a photo. "We gotta' go, Scorpion."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done here anyway."

\----

Later, at the park,

"I meant what I said, Carm, we have to talk about that wedgie you gave me."

"Next time I'll let you die."

Kate blew out a breath of frustration before she stopped walking. "I'm gonna' get you back whether you like it or not."

Carmilla stopped too. It was kind of late, no one was in the park, so what's the harm in giving Kate the biggest wedgie she's ever had?  

"Bring it then."

 


End file.
